Your Body Is A Wonderland
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: From Seize the Moment. All Jesse wanted was to show the girl he loved that she would be the only one for him... JessexOC. Oneshot. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the song "Your Body Is A Wonderland". Takes place during STM. Plz R&R, no flames. Oneshot.

**Your Body Is A Wonderland**

Jesse awoke to the sight of Cyrah staring at him with her heterochromatic eyes. A soft smile played on his lips as he rolled over, his arm shielding his eyes from the early December morning's rays, and he blinked away the sleep from his light green eyes. Cyrah let a small blush appear on her cheeks when she realized Jesse was awake.

"Mornin', Cyrah." He said, grinning.

"G-Good morning, Jesse." She stammered, looking at him.

Jesse smirked. Reaching out; he then grabbed Cyrah by her waist, and pulled her into bed with him. She let out a yelp of surprise and giggled uncontrollably when he started to tickle her. The radio was playing in the background and Jesse nuzzled his face into the side of Cyrah's neck. She sighed softly, only to let out another yelp of surprise when Jesse nipped her ear.

"Jesse! Stop it, you weirdo!" Cyrah exclaimed, trying to pull away from him, and escape the deadly blankets.

He chuckled, "C'mon, just relax." Jesse propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over Cyrah, and he kissed her gently for a minute. The radio changed songs. "Hey, I know this song." Very softly, he began to sing it, a devious gleam in his eyes.

_We got the afternoon,_

_You got this room for two,_

_One thing I've left to do,_

_Discover me,_

_Discovering you._

Jesse playfully ran his hands down her upperbody and to her waist. Cyrah turned pink, trying to escape him again, only to have him huggle her close to himself.__

One mile to every inch of,  
Your skin like porcelain,  
One pair of candy lips and,  
Your bubblegum tongue.

"Knock it off; you're acting weird, Jess." Cyrah whispered, after Jesse ran his fingertips across her lips, and gave her a quick deep kiss.

The teal blue haired adolescent only continued to sing in her ear, playfully undoing her pigtails, and letting her hair free.__

Cause if you want love,  
We'll make it,  
Swim in a deep sea,  
Of blankets,  
Take all your big plans,  
And break 'em,  
This is bound to be a while.

Your body is a wonderland,  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
Your body is a wonderland.

He cupped her face, brushing his knuckles across it, and her dark violet feathered bangs fell into her light silver eye.__

Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face,  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase,  
You tell me where to go and,  
Though I might leave to find it,  
I'll never let your head hit the bed,  
Without my hand behind it.

You want love,  
We'll make it,  
Swim in a deep sea,  
Of blankets,  
Take all your big plans,  
And break 'em,  
This is bound to be a while.

Your body is a wonderland,  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
Your body is a wonderland.

Jesse leaned over her, breathing into her ear, and smirking at the same time. Cyrah blushed even worse, clearly embarrassed.__

Damn baby,  
You frustrate me,  
I know you're mine, all mine, all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes.

"Why are you doing this…?"

"'Cause it's the truth, Cyrah…"__

Your body is a wonderland,  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
Your body is a wonderland,  
Your body is a wonderland…

Wrapping his arms around her, Jesse kissed Cyrah intensely. His tongue danced with hers as she relaxed and her blush slowly faded away. There was just something about Jesse she couldn't resist. And the fact that he cared about her just as much as she did him made her smile. Cyrah loved Jesse more than anything.

And he seemed to feel the same.

"Jesse…" Cyrah murmured against his mouth.

"Yeah, Cyrah?" Jesse replied, pulling away slightly, and opening his eyes.

"Do you really love me?" She whispered, terrified of his answer.

Jesse blinked a few times, "Baby…" He held her close. "Of course I really love you. You're my Cyrah. My moon."

Cyrah sighed deeply. Jesse smelled really good and he was so warm and comforting.

He was also the first man that loved her for her. The first man she had ever allowed herself to fall in love with.

Jesse was her protector.

Her best friend.

Her love.

As she was his.

"I want you to marry me, Cyrah…"

Time seemed to stop.

Cyrah slowly looked at Jesse in shock, "W-What did you just say?"

Jesse stared at her with sincerity in his gaze, "I want you to marry me, Cyrah. I want you to be my wife. I love you and I want to have a family with you. I want to love and protect you forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes…" Cyrah heard her answer before she even knew it herself. It was automatic and it felt natural. "I'll marry you, Jesse."

He kissed her in happiness, "So what now, Almost Mrs. Jesse Andersen?" He teased.

She smiled at him, "How about I hear you sing to me again?"

"As you wish." Snuggling up to her, Jesse began to sing softly in her ear, never wanting to let go.

He could already hear the wedding bells ring.

And they would truly find a happy ending no matter what anyone else said.

A fairytale no longer.

But a reality for two people madly in love…

**The End**

A/N: This is just a little oneshot that made me all warm and fuzzy. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. No flaming.

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
